Mi historia con
by caritademanga
Summary: Cuatro One-Shot. Cuatro personajes cuentan su historia con su alguien especial. HeteroLemonHeteroShounen-ai. TERMINADO
1. Por Ayako

Este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para pasar el rato. Ningún personaje de Slam Dunk me pertenece, blabla, los derechos de autor, blabla. Sólo Rukawa es mío, lo tengo secuestrado en mi habitación MUAJAJAJA

* * *

**C**d**M** Productions Presenta : **Mi historia con...**

**Capítulo 1**: Por Ayako

-Lo siento Ryota. Yo ya salgo con alguien. Pero podemos seguir siendo amigos.

-Si, claro Ayako, como tu quieras... ¿Le conozco?

-... No.

Lo lamento mucho Ryota. Siento que sufras por mi culpa y que te haya mentido. Queremos mantener nuestra relación en secreto. No quiero enfrentamientos en el equipo, y tampoco ser la chica más odiada de Shohoku. Y porque negarlo, así también es más emocionante. No sé como hemos podido disimular durante estos dos meses. Todo fue tan rápido...

Era un sábado por la madrugada. Regresaba a casa después de haber salido con unas amigas cuando empezó a llover. Y no poco precisamente. Y para colmo el último autobús acababa de pasar. No había ningún lugar abierto cerca ni cabinas telefónicas para llamar a casa.

¡Mis padres me matan- grité, sin darme cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a mí.

¿Qué haces aquí, Ayako- me giré al reconocer la voz

¿Rukawa?

A él la lluvia también le había sorprendido. No me imaginaba que también saliera de noche. Siempre creía que era de los que se iban a dormir temprano. Me invitó a su casa, ya que vivía cerca. Allí pudo llamar a casa. A mis padres les dije que había perdido el autobús y que me quedaba en casa de una amiga, cosa que no era del todo mentira. Si me hubiera encontrado con otro, habría rechazado la invitación. Pero Rukawa es Rukawa, y sabía que con él no corría ningún peligro. También pude darme una ducha caliente y me prestó ropa seca. Dios me iba enorme y el aroma de Rukawa estaba en ella. Y yo me impregné de su fragancia.

¿Vives solo- él asintió. Realmente es un hombre de pocas palabras.

-Puedes dormir en mi cama- me dijo mientras me llevaba a su habitación. –Yo dormiré en el sofá.

-Perdona por las molestias.

-No es molestia- al decir esto me clavó su mirada y no pude evitar perderme en el azul de sus ojos. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Ni yo lo sabía. Mientras buscaba en el armario una manta para el sof�, examiné la habitación. Me llamó la atención un marco fotográfico girado sobre el escritorio. Sin darme cuenta ya lo había cogido. Lo que vi en la fotografía hizo abrirse mis ojos como nunca. En ella se encontraba Rukawa con un chico y una chica de su misma edad. Él llevaba el uniforme de Tomigaoka, por lo que deduje que se la hizo en su último año. No supe identificar el uniforme de los otros dos. Era una foto divertida. Los tres se encontraban abrazados, la chica en medio, y haciendo poses raras. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue Rukawa. Se estaba riendo. Nunca le había visto reír, y apenas alguna escueta sonrisa cuando juega, ni en Shohoku ni en Tomigaoka. Me di cuenta de que apenas sabía nada de Kaede Rukawa. Y se suponía que yo era la que mejor lo conocía. Sin darme cuenta unas manos blanquecinas me quitaron la fotografía y la guardaron en un cajón.

-Perdona. No quería...- sentía como si hubiera profanado algo importante. Sin decir nada salió de la habitación con su manta. Creyendo que se había ido a dormir me dispuse a hacer lo mismo, pero no pude. Todo hacía su olor y no podía dejar de pensar en la fotografía. Quizás un vaso de leche me ayudaría a dormir. Pero al ir a la cocina vi luces en el salón. Me asomé y lo vi hacer zapping.

¿No puedes dormir¿cómo sabía que estaba allí si estaba de espaldas y no hice ruido? Me senté a su lado.

-Perdóname- me volví a disculpar- No quería husmear en tus cosas.

-No te preocupes. No sé porque la conservo.

-Te dejo dormir.- dije levantándome -Buenas noches.

-No tengo sueño- dijo de pronto –Quédate si quieres.- Volví a sentarme a su lado. Puso una película en el vídeo.

-No hacen nada en la tele- explicó.

Los dos en silencio. Viendo la película. Uno al lado del otro. Poco a poco el sueño me fue venciendo hasta que al final los ojos se me cerraron. Cuando desperté una cálida sensación me envolvía y enseguida encontré su origen. Mi cabeza reposaba sobre el pecho de Rukawa, que dormía plácidamente y rodeaba mi cuerpo con un brazo. Ambos tapados con la misma manta.

¿Ya has despertado- sus ojos me miraron dulcemente y en sus labios pude ver una sonrisa, imperceptible quizás para otra persona. Me aparté, creo que, sonrojada. No me reconocía a mí misma. Desde la noche anterior que me comportaba como una tonta enamorada. ¿Enamorada? Naaaa... imposible.

-Prepararé el desayuno.- Cuando salió me llevé una mano a mis labios. ¿Qué era esa sensación tan cálida que noté cuando desperté?

Después de desayunar me ofrecí a ayudarlo a limpiar los útiles utilizados. Estábamos en eso cuando de pronto dejó de hacer lo que hacía.

-Me gustas- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Tú también- respondí devolviéndole la mirada. Ya sé que podría haber sido más romántico. Pero es hombre de pocas palabras.

FIN

* * *

**N/A: **Aisss Sant Valentín... como inspira a las escritoras aunque no tengas a nadie para celebrarlo (snif-snif) Pos eso. Este fic se me ocurrió del tirón. Está formado por cuatro on-shots entrelazados de alguna forma. Ya lo tengo todo escrito por lo que no tardaré en subir el resto. Pero esto no es excusa para no dejar reviews.

Espero que os haya gustado. A mí al menos me gusta. Ya sabéis, para críticas, elogios, tomatazos y cheques en blanco enviar reviews.


	2. Por Hanamichi

Este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para pasar el rato. Ningún personaje de Slam Dunk me pertenece, blabla, los derechos de autor, blabla. Sólo Rukawa es mío, lo tengo secuestrado en mi habitación MUAJAJAJA

Advertencia: este capítulo contiene lemon. Así que si no te gusta no leas. Quedas avisado/a. Luego nada de quejas. Para los que lean: es mi primer lemon, así que sean clementes conmigo.

Nota: casi todo está contado en primera persona, menos el lemon que está en tercera. No me salía de otra forma

* * *

**C**d**M** Productions Presenta : **Mi historia con...**

**Capítulo 2**: Por Hanamichi

Estoy feliz. Feliz. Feliz. Muy feliz. Aahhh mi dulce Haruko. Hoy tenemos una cita. Ayer me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo sobre algo importante.

·¿Y si dice que está enamorada de mí? Seguro que es eso. Se habrá dado cuenta que soy mejor que el zorro. ¡No hay nadie que se resista a este tensai! JAJAJA.

_xxxxx_

Ya ha llegado. Que guapa se ve con ese vestido. ¿Qué querías decirme Haruko- espero que no note mi nerviosismo.

·Veras Sakuragi... He estado pensando mucho en esto y yo...

·Tu...- venga dilo!

·He decidido declararme a Rukawa. Te lo cuento porque eres como un hermano para mí.

·Un hermano...

·¿Crees que me dirá que sí?

·Claro. Como podría rechazarte– ¿Qué le iba a decir¿Qué el zorro lo rompería el corazón como ella acababa de hacer con el mío? Y seguro que luego vendrá a mí para que la consuele. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo después de esto?

_xxxxx_

Hace rato que a oscurecido. Camino por una calle que no conozco. No me importa. Como tampoco me importa el frío que golpea mi cara. Mis pasos me han traído a este bar.

·Una cerveza- necesito ahogar mis penas. A ver si es cierto que el alcohol es lo mejor. El camarero me la sirve después de observarme. Me la bebo sin respirar. -Otra- pero esta no la pruebo. Observo el líquido dorado de su interior. Las lágrimas se concentran en mis ojos esperando a ser liberadas.

·Tu también...- escucho a mi lado.

·Ryota- bebe otro trago de su cerveza.

·Buaaa Hanamichi/ Buaaa Ryota/ Somos unos desgraciados- nadie nos puede comprender mejor que nosotros.

_xxxxx_

El camarero nos ha echando por llorar tanto. Caminamos sin rumbo. Por la calle sólo se ven parejitas felices. Parece que se burlen de nosotros. Los pasos nos han conducido hasta mi casa. Por suerte mi madre está de viaje. Sacó un par de refrescos de la nevera y nos sentamos en el sofá. Es curioso. Ya no tengo ganas de llorar. Ni estoy enfadado con Haruko. Observo a Ryota. Sus ojos están rojos e hinchados. Hace rato que no dice nada. Sólo tiene la mirada fija en la lata, y de vez en cuando toma un pequeño trago. Yo hago lo mismo. No puedo evitar pensar en las 51 chicas que me han rechazado. Siento un vacío en mi pecho.

·¿Por qué no les gusto- no se que contestar. ¿Es por qué no soy atractivo?

·Yo encuentro que eres guapo- le respondo

·Gracias. Tú también.

Silencio.

·...¿Alguna vez te han besado?

·...No

Silencio

·...Dicen que los besos saben a limón.

·...Me gusta el limón.

·...A mí también.- De pronto noto calor. ¿Puede ser el alcohol? No creo, sólo he tomado dos cañas. ¿Entonces? –Me gustaría saber si es verdad.

Los jóvenes se miraron, encontrando dos miradas deseosas de ser amadas. Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente quedándose a escasos centímetros. Sentían sus cálidos alientos en sus caras, hasta que por fin sus bocas se unieron. El suave roce se torno apasionado. Las dos lenguas se entrelazaban, ninguna quería ceder ante aquella lucha. Sus manos se recorrían habidamente. Pronto la ropa empezó a molestarles. Necesitaban sentirse el uno al otro. Habían empezado algo que no podían parar. Entre besos y caricias llegaron a la habitación del pelirrojo. Parte de la ropa quedó en el camino. Los labios de Hanamichi jugaron con el lóbulo del mayor haciendo salir un gemido de sus labios. Le respondió con besos y suaves mordiscos en el cuello, que consiguieron el mismo efecto. La lengua del pelirrojo dejó la oreja y bajó juguetona a través del cuello del moreno hasta llegar a sus pectorales. Una lengua traviesa jugó con el pezón. Cuando este estuvo duro se desplazó a su compañero, y de allí siguió su camino. Ryota levantó la cabeza del pelirrojo y aprisionó sus labios con fuerza contra los suyos. Un gemido de placer escapó de su boca cuando sintió una mano bajo sus bóxers.

·aah... hazlo- Hanamichi liberó la erección de su ahora amante y la suya propia, quedando ambos desnudos.

Tras observarse unos segundos, sus bocas volvieron a unirse. Sus cuerpos se refregaban con pasión, haciendo que el roce entre sus miembros les hiciera gemir. Gemidos que morían en la boca del otro. Pronto sus manos bajaron y se entregaron a darse placer mutuamente. Primero suavemente para ir incrementando el ritmo. Cuando sus respiraciones se volvieron más entrecortadas, el pelirrojo se situó sobre Ryota con la cabeza a la altura de su miembro, sustituyendo así sus manos por su boca. Su lengua recorría toda la longitud, desde la punta hasta la base. Un gemido mayor escapó del moreno al notar como el pelirrojo la introdujo por completo en su boca, donde entraba y salía cada vez a mayor velocidad. Ryota siguió masajeando la extremidad de Hanamichi, cada vez con más fuerza a medida que se acercaba a su propio final. Finalmente explotó en la boca del pelirrojo, quien no dejó escapar ninguna gota. Segundos después lo hacía él sobre el moreno, quien lamió la semilla esparcida en su mano. Tras recuperar el aliento, se dieron un suave beso y se entregaron a morfeo.

_xxxxx_

No sé que pasará. Quizás lo considere un error, una mala borrachera. Quizás no se acuerde de nada. O quizás... . No sé que pensaràpero creo que lo mío no fue sólo producto del alcohol. Es una suerte que no esté mi madre.

* * *

**N/A**: mi primer lemon, que vuergüenza me da, aunque no me acaba de gustar como me quedó. Hala sonoko, yo ya he cumplido mi parte, ahora te toca a tí dejar un review, o si no... muajajaja. 

**Nian**: aquí tienes yaoi!Por fin... oeoeoeoe. A mí tambien me gusta el Ru-Ayako (sino no lo hubiera hecho ) Muchas gracias por el review. Espero que este capítulo tambien te haya gustado. Nos leemos!

**Merjonic**: yo tambien soy una mega fan de Rukawa! Me a alegrado mucho que te haya gustado, pero me temo que esta pareja no sale más (quizás un día haga uno largo, esta en mi lista ) Espero que sigas leyendo y que el resto tambien te guste. Ja ne!


	3. Por Haruko

Este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para pasar el rato. Ningún personaje de Slam Dunk me pertenece, blabla, los derechos de autor, blabla. Sólo Rukawa es mío, lo tengo secuestrado en mi habitación MUAJAJAJA

* * *

**C**d**M** Productions Presenta : **Mi historia con...**

**Capítulo 3**: Por Haruko

Hoy es un día especial. Por fin he encontrado el valor necesario para decírselo. Hay me declararé a Rukawa. Me fue muy bien hablar con Sakuragi sobre esto. Necesitaba a alguien que me animara y sabía que podía contar con él. Por cierto, desde ese día que está un poco extraño. Quizás le pase algo. Tendré que hablar con él. Pero ahora…

_xxxxx_

Como pensaba, está en la terraza de primero. Que guapo es. El viento revuelve caprichosamente su cabello azabache, mientras sus ojos azules están clavados en el horizonte. Me acerco a él. Dios como quisiera abrazarlo. Se da cuenta de mi presencia y se gira. ¿Qué es eso que veo en sus ojos¿Desilusión¿Estaba esperando a alguien?

·Rukawa- sólo el nombrarlo ya es un reto para mí. Veo como me examina con su mirada. ¿Me ha reconocido-Yo- mi voz tiembla. Este es el día que tanto he esperado. –desde hace tiempo que estoy enamorada de ti.- Por fin lo he dicho. Siento como si mi corazón se hubiera quitado un gran peso.

·Tú a mí no me gustas- siento como si miles de agujas se clavaran en mi pecho.

·Lamento haberte molestado- susurro. No lloraré en su presencia, aunque es lo que quiero hacer. Espero a cerrar la puerta. Las lágrimas inundan mis ojos y me alejo corriendo, arroyando a Ayako por el camino.

_xxxxx_

·Vamos Haruko. No vale la pena estar así. Hay chicos mejores que Rukawa.- sé que Matsui intenta consolarme, pero es inútil. ¿Quién puede ser mejor que Rukawa? Nadie.

·Claro. Hay muchos chicos que estarían dispuestos a salir contigo.

·snif¿Cómo quien- snif

·¿Qué tal Sakuragi?

_xxxxx_

Es de noche y no puedo dormir. Sakuragi. Nunca había pensado en él de ese modo. Es muy amable y atento conmigo. Me animó para que me declarara a Rukawa y me consoló cuando me rechazó. Aunque es escandaloso, es simpático y buena persona. Y también atractivo. Y nunca te aburres con él... Uhaaaa.. que sueño...

_xxxxx_

Lo observo jugando a básquet. Es increíble lo bueno que se ha vuelto. Grito emocionada por su última canasta, que celebra con Miyagi. Creo que se han hecho más amigos. Me saluda y mi corazón se acelera. ¿Es por la emoción del partido? No creo.

_xxxxx_

·Verás Sakuragi- por fin he reunido el valor para decirle lo que siento por él- me gustas mucho¿Qué veo en tu rostro¿Incertidumbre¿Confusión?

·Haruko... yo... lo siento mucho. Pero yo no te quiero de esa forma.

·Por que...- es lo único que sale de mi boca.

·Es que a mí me gusta otra persona- me dice sonrojado.

·¿Y eres correspondido- pregunto con temor.

·Sí.

·Espero que seas feliz.- Se lo digo de todo corazón. Me levanto del banco. Quiero alejarme antes de que empiece a llorar. Pero me detiene.

·Estoy seguro que pronto encontrarás a alguien que te sepa hacer feliz como mereces.- Me inclino y me alejo. Cuando estoy segura de que no me puede ver empiezo a correr, hasta que las piernas no me lo permiten. Me siento bajo un árbol y me acurruco en mi misma. Las lágrimas mojan mis mejillas.

·¿Te encuentras bien- esta voz me resulta familiar. Pero mis ojos ven borrosos a causa de las lágrimas. –Eres la hermana del capitán Akagi ¿verdad- me limpio con el pañuelo que me ofrece. –No se si me recuerdas. Soy Hokoichi Aida, de Ryonan.

FIN

* * *

**N/A**: aixxxxx, Haruko también tiene su capítulo. Era de esperar con Ru y Hana emparejados. Cada vez me salen más cortos!

**Sonoko!**: como vuelvas a decir que no dibujas bien te pego. Jeje. Muuuuuxas gracias por el review. Weno y no te comento nada pq ya te lo comenté :p. Adiós wapisima!

**Nian**: muchas gracias por la aclaración, aun no domino bien la terminología. Respecto a una continuación... prefiero los finales abiertos, aunque ya habrás visto que en este capítulo se insinúa algo, y en el siguiente también, y estas insinuaciones son la manera de entrelazarse los distintos capítulos. Yo también sólo he visto un par de My-Hana-My, mi humilde opinión es que son demasiado parecidos para hacer buena pareja (y donde esté un Ru-Hana...) Nos leemos!

Ya sabéis, para críticas, elogios, tomatazos y cheques en blanco enviar un reviews.


	4. Por Mitsui

Este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para pasar el rato. Ningún personaje de Slam Dunk me pertenece, blabla, los derechos de autor, blabla. Sólo Rukawa es mío, lo tengo secuestrado en mi habitación MUAJAJAJA

Advertencia: este capítulo es un shounen-ai. Así que si no te gusta no leas.

* * *

**C**d**M** Productions Presenta : **Mi historia con...**

**Capítulo 4**: **Por Mitsui**

Se nota que ha llegado el otoño. Se respira amor en el aire. Y es que para mí esta es la estación más romántica. Las hojas secas mecidas por el aire. Pasear bajo la lluvia con tu pareja en un solo paraguas. O los primeros fríos, la excusa perfecta para buscar un poco de calor corporal. Pero no sólo a mí me afecta esta estación. Sólo hay que observar al equipo. Me pregunto cuando Rukawa y Ayako nos contarán lo suyo. También tendríamos que hablar con Miyagi y Sakuragi, para que sepan que no están solos. Y creo que incluso la hermana de Akagi está saliendo con uno de Ryonan. Y yo... Sigo tan enamorado como al principio. Dios me he vuelto un cursi.

Ya hace tres años...

Acabábamos de ingresar en Shohoku. Al principio me llamó la atención que jugaras a básquet, ya que no lo parecías. Parecías un empollón que sólo se dedica a estudiar.

·Quiero hacerme más fuerte.- Es lo que me dijiste cuando te pregunté porque jugabas. Más fuerte... Pero si no te hace falta. Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco. Y lo sé porque yo mismo te he lastimado muchas veces.

Sin darme cuenta el "querer conocer a mi compañero" se convirtió en algo más. Y cada vez que te veía con Akagi me hervía la sangre. Sí. Estaba celoso. Celoso porque siempre estaba contigo, os reíais juntos, sufríais juntos. Por eso mi rivalidad con él. No para demostrar que soy mejor basquetbolista, sino para llamar tu atención.

Y entonces aquel día...

Los dos fuimos los últimos en abandonar el gimnasio. Hacía mucho viento y te entró una mota en el ojo. Con delicadeza te quité las gafas para intentar aliviar tu molestia. Pero nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca... Podía sentir tu respiración sobre la mía. Tus labios parecían tan dulces que no pude evitar probarlos. No reaccionaste, y esto me hizo bajar a la realidad. ¡Te había besado! Avergonzado como estaba, sólo pudo hacer una cosa. Correr. Los días siguientes intenté evitarte. No sabía como mirarte a la cara.

Pero entonces el fatal día llegó. Mi lesión. La lesión y mi tozudez que hicieron que me apartara del básquet durante más de un año. Que me apartaron de ti.

· �¿Acaso era mentira cuando dijiste que ganaríamos juntos el campeonato nacional!· Juntos...Juntos...Juntos...

·Entrenador... quiero jugar...a básquet. Quiero jugar a básquet.

A pesar del tiempo y la distancia, yo te seguía queriendo. Pero tú no dabas señales alguna de ello. Tampoco mencionaste nunca aquel beso. Quizás por lástima. Quizás no significó nada para ti y lo olvidaste.

Cuando regresé al equipo, los primeros días siempre me quedaba el último entrenando. Quería recuperar de algún modo el tiempo perdido. Un día salí del gimnasio. Ya había anochecido y te encontré en la puerta. Recuerdo que hacía viento porque este jugaba con tu cabello.

·Me ha entrado algo en el ojo- me dijiste. Me acerqué. Mi corazón latía más fuerte que nunca. Te quité las gafas. Y como aquella vez, pude sentir tu respiración sobre la mía. Pero a diferencia de ese día, quien unió nuestros labios fuiste tú. Primero un suave roce que poco a poco se fue volviendo apasionado. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban con pasión. Ninguna quería ceder en esa lucha. El aire se hizo innecesario.

Ya hace meses de eso. No se como me has podido soportar todo este tiempo. Ni porque me perdonaste.

·No hay nada que perdonar- es lo que me dijiste.

Ahora te observo mientras duermes. Nunca me cansaré de ello. Sólo las sábanas cubren tu cuerpo desnudo. Te mueves. Eso es que estás despertando. Veo como tus ojos aún somnolientos me miran.

·¿En que piensas?

·En que ya es otoño.

FIN del capítulo...

...FIN del fic

* * *

**N/A**: último capítulo, y reconozco que es el que más me ha gustado. Gracias a quien me haya leído y sobretodo a Nian, Sonoko! y Merjonic por sus reviews. 

**Nian** este capítulo te lo dedico, pq siempre me dejas reviews y pq me apetece. ;D espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tus reviews. Hasta pronto!


End file.
